It´s in her Kiss
by YaoJin
Summary: James freut sich auf einen ruhigen Weihnachtsabend. Doch hat er dieRechnung ohne Sirius gemacht, der eine Überraschung für ihn hat…


Titel:It´s in her Kiss Autor: YaoJin Email: Sarah.Miriamgmx.de Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle sich darin befindenden Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling, der Titel ist abgeleitet von dem Lied „It´s in his kiss" von Cher.  
Genre: Romance, Fun Inhalt: James freut sich auf einen ruhigen Weihnachtsabend. Doch hat er die Rechnung ohne Sirius gemacht, der eine Überraschung für ihn hat…

Schnell rannte er auf das große, massive Tor zu. Der eisige Wind streifte sein Gesicht und seine Augen waren gerötet, ebenso wie seine Nase. Sein Haar war nass vom herunterfallenden Schnee. „Mann, ist das kalt," hauchte er leise und zog den Mantel enger um sich. Er stolperte die alten Stufen hinauf, die schon so viele Schüler vor ihm betreten hatten und rannte nun los durch die schier endlosen Gänge. Immer wieder wusch er sich leicht über die Brillengläser, die vor Kälte beschlagen waren. Die Menschen auf den Bildern folgten ihm mit ihren Blicke oder fluchten ihm hinterher, er solle nicht rennen. Doch ihm war es egal. Das einzige was er nun wollte, war vor dem Kamin sitzen und eine heiße Tasse Kakao trinken mit einem Marshmellow darin. Kaum war er am Porträt zum Eingang des Gryffindorturmes angekommen , zückte er auch schon einen kleinen Handspiegel und öffnete ihn. Ihm blickte ein 16-jähriger Junge entgegen. Sein Haar war zerzaust und feucht, sein Gesicht schlank, jedoch maskulin. Seine Augen waren dunkelbraun und ein leichter Glanz erfüllte sie, wenn er lächelte. „Besser geht's heut wohl nicht, James Potter," sagte er zu sich selbst und wuschelte sich noch einmal durchs Haar. „Phönixtränen!" Das Porträt klappte zur Seite. Endlich. Gleich würde er sich die Haare trocknen, einen heißen Kakao trinken und …. Lily sehen!  
Er erstarrte. Mitten im festlich geschmückten Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum saß Sirius, zusammen mit Remus, Peter, Alice und Lily…. SEINE Lily. Ihr langes, rotes Haar war hochgesteckt mit einer Haarnadel, während einige Haarsträhnen locker ihr Gesicht umspielten. Ihr Körper zierte ein dunkelgrünes Minikleid. Auch die anderen trugen festliche Kleidung, selbst Sirius trug eine Krawatte.  
James kam sich nun ziemlich blöd vor, wie er dastand in seinem Mantel mit nassen Haaren und einer roten Nase. „James," strahlte Sirius ihn an. „Sieh mal, wen ich eingeladen habe…. Alice und Lily." James hätte es wissen müssen. Den ganzen Tag schon hatte Sirius damit geprahlt, dass er es schaffen würde Lily einzuladen. Er hatte es für einen Scherz gehalten, doch er hatte vergessen, dass es Sirius war mit dem er gesprochen hatte. Und nun stand er da – begossen wie ein Pudel. Er seufzte.  
„Ich sehe es… Ich geh mich umziehen." James ging weiter in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinein und zur Treppe hinüber, als Lily plötzlich zu ihm aufblickte. „Ich finde dein Outfit reicht völlig aus." James errötete. Er spürte wie sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und das nur durch einen einzigen Satz von ihr. Ein wohliges Gefühl stieg in ihm auf. Nur bei ihr war es da. Was ist das nur für ein Gefühl? fragte er sich und nickte, ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Er setzte sich neben sie und fuhr sich durchs Haar. Noch immer war es leicht feucht. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand in seinem Haar und er war überrascht zu sehen, dass es Lilys war. Sie lächelte ihn an und zupfte eine Schneeflocke hervor, die sofort in ihrer Hand schmolz. James hätte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als mit der Schneeflocke zu tauschen – schmolz er doch schon so lange in ihrer Nähe.  
James war noch völlig in Gedanken, als Sirius auf einmal eine leere Flasche hervorzog. „Lasst uns Flaschen drehen spielen." James stutzte. „Flaschen drehen…..? Wir sind doch nicht im Kindergarten." Doch Sirius grinste nur frech. „Doch nicht mit diesen Spielregeln. Auf wen die Flasche zeigt, der muss seinen Nachbarn küssen." Lily errötete, während James ihn sprachlos ansah. Das hatte er doch mit Absicht gemacht.  
Bevor James etwas sagen konnte, hatte Sirius jedoch schon begonnen. „Ha, ich hab Alice." Alice errötete. „Aber ich bin doch mit Frank zusammen." „Nur ein kleines Küsschen." Sie lächelte. „Na gut. Aber nur ganz klein." Vorsichtig beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen. „So… Mehr gibt es nicht"  
Eine Weile ging es so weiter und James war froh, dass er nicht an die Reihe kam, als plötzlich die Flasche auf Lily zeigte. Sie sah auf und strich eine ihrer roten Strähnen zurück. „Tja.." sagte sie leise und ein rosa Schimmer huschte über ihr Gesicht. Sie sah zu beiden Seiten. Auf der einen saß Remus und auf der anderen James. Lily blickte zu James, der aussah als würde er gerade vor einer seiner schwierigsten Prüfungen stehen. Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. Schon so lange hatte sie etwas für ihn übrig und das war nun ihre Chance.  
Sie beugte sich zu ihm vor und schloss ihre Augen. James´ Herz schlug schneller, ja es raste förmlich. Doch dann konnte auch er nicht anders. Er umfasste zärtlich ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen und schloss ebenfalls die Augen, nur um Sekunde später auch schon ihre zarten, warmen Lippen auf den Seinen zu spüren.  
Und dann war es wieder da. Dieses Gefühl, dass seinen ganzen Körper berauschte. Nun wusste er wie man das Gefühl nannte. Jetzt kannte er die Antwort, denn sie war die ganze Zeit in ihrem Kuss: Er liebte sie und das von ganzem Herzen. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile löste er sich von ihr. Er strich ihr sanft durchs Haar und nahm ihre Hand. Sanft erwiderte Lily den Druck mit einem verlegenen Lächeln. Das Spiel ging wie gewohnt weiter, doch für Lily und James hatte sich alles verändert.  
Dies würden fantastische Weihnachten werden, da war James sich sicher. 


End file.
